


sleeping under the stars

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Nininaelle Lavellan, Tumblr Prompt, pre romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exalted Plains have some effect on the Lavellan Inquisitor and Blackwall has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping under the stars

It was late and everyone was expected to sleep by this nighttime. In fact they already had said their good nights about an hour ago and had retreated into their tents.

But when Blackwall now stepped out again to take a few steps because he could not find sleep he saw the Inquisitor sitting at the camp fire again.

The Pioneers were somewhere on patrol and so she was all alone watching the night-sky over the Exalted Plains.

He was not sure whether he should disturb her but she already seemed to have sensed him because she turned around.

„Warden Blackwall, is that you?” she asked quietly and with a little smile in her voice. He came closer until he stepped into the light-circle emerging from the camp fire.

„Yes My Lady Inquisitor. It’s me. Is everything all right? It’s late and you should find some sleep.” he replied reluctant for he was not sure how to approach her after their last talk on the battlements. It was when he kind of rejected her after she confessed her affection for him. He was sure she was very hurt then. Of course she must have been hurt. Who wouldn’t…

They had not spoken much ever since. In fact he had been surprised that she still assigned him to every single mission they went on. But she did. And now she seemed even to be happy to see him again for a private moment. Blackwall was puzzled.

It was not that he didn’t like her. On the contrary. He adored her if that was even word enough. The moment she had found him in the Hinterlands and started asking questions about Wardens disappearing from Ferelden had been the moment he was lost to her. Not that she had been very friendly or kind. In fact she had been all snarling and very sarcastic. But there was something in her green eyes and in the way she looked at him that spoke to him in a certain way that seemed long forgotten. This was the moment of weakness when he offered his self into the duty of Inquisition. Or should he say into hers? Anyway, it did not matter. He was fighting for the Inquisition. Slaying evil things and protecting the woman he secretly lo…

„Blackwall? Are you even listening?“ She looked up at him a little gloomy smile on her face.

„Errr, of course My Lady Inquisitor.“ He hurried to say but he could not fool her.

„Seems a night for brooding.“  she murmured. „I have not meant to disturb yours. If you prefer to retreat to your tent again, just go ahead.”

Her sad voice kind of moved him and he forced himself away from his own inner torments.

„No, My Lady. Excuse me. I should have payed more attention. It seems you could use a bit of company. May I offer mine?” he implied a little formal bow.

„Come sit down with me and leave alone this formal demeanor at least when we are in private. I’m not some noble brat you need to bow to. I am a Dalish from the woods and an archer assassin with a dark past who just accidentally had stumbled into a weird situation.”

Blackwall placed him self next to her without any further replies.

He suddenly felt strangely peaceful sitting next to her and accompanied her in her silence for some time. He wished he could be with her for ever like this but he was firmly believing that there were just too many obstacles so he should stop wishing and dreaming about it. Her being the Inquisitor and him just being a…”

„The Exalted Plains do have a strange effect on me.” once more her low voice was saving him from his own devastating thoughts.

„How is that My… Inq… Lay… Nininaelle?” 

She chuckled a bit over his attempt to leave the formal out and just call her by her name. But she was wrenching her fingers between her knees staring into the flames so he could clearly sense that there was not much happiness around tonight. He gave her the time she needed to answer.

„You know that I’m not really an  _elfy_  elf how Sera would put it…”she finally began to speak. “Lived with She… Humans in Cities for a long time… but all this dealing with the Dalish now… running with the Hallas… seeing the Aravels… let alone the forlorn spirit this poor land still holds.  _Damn_! I just feel like putting off my boots and walk barefoot. And I suddenly long for sleeping under the stars. I feel homesick and don’t even know for which home.”

It took him a fair amount of time until he was able to answer. She could not know but she had hit a nerve about feeling lost and doomed but somehow he managed to drag himself away from his own pain.

 _She_  mattered and he would not accept seeing her sad if it was in his power to change it.

„Do it!”

„ _What_?” she looked up found him smiling one of his rare smiles.

„Put your boots off. Then we’ll grab our bedrolls and we will go for a walk to find a place where you will sleep under the stars.” he spoke soft but determined.

„But the area is not completely cleared.” she insisted.

„That’s why you have me. I’ll watch over you. That’s what I am supposed to do!”

„You cannot be serious…” but a little smile already was twitching on the edges of her mouth.

„You’ll see how serious I can be when I decide to take care for somebody.” the moment made him bold and let him forget that he had promised himself to stay away from dangerous flirting with this woman.

He knelt in front of her and simply started to unlace her knee-high boots and finally pulled them off from her feet. She was staring down on him and had to admit it was a nice thing to watch him doing what he did. His big hands were surprisingly neat with all the laces and eyelets and the whole thing suddenly held a kind of intimacy he had not intended at first but savored now.

He had to clear his throat when he finally was done with her boots and got up again.

She shook her head but was showing a happy little grin on her heart shaped face.

„So this is a serious offer?”

He nodded.

„And you will tell nobody?”

„It’s a thing between you and me. I swear!” He offered her his hand and she took it and let him pull her up from her seat.

„Let’s go My Lady.” and when she shot a little smirking look from the side onto him, he shook his head again. „My Lady is fine, believe me. For you shall be  _my_   _lady_  and I don’t mean it in a noblemans way.”


End file.
